SasoDei LxLight College Fan Fiction
by DeiFanGirl1996
Summary: This is like a sequel of another Fan Fiction that has been on DeviantART. The original is SasoDei High School fan Fiction HSFF and is written by Seisheun-chan. This story inspired me to keep it going, and so far I'm five parts into it.
1. Parts 1 to 5

**SasoDei/LxLight Fanfiction**

Deidara and Sasori, having been together since high school, walked to their new school. Their hands were entwined, and Sasori looked up at Deidara, who was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked, the blonde's frown contagious. Deidara hesitated, and then looked at his danna.

"I'm scared, un…"

Sasori smiled a bit. Deidara looked down, the light hitting his features perfectly, making Sasori's small smile turn into a big grin. The puppet-loving redhead sighed.

"It's going to be a while before the entrance exams start. So don't sweat it."

Deidara looked at his boyfriend, sighing. He had gone through so much in the past five years that he couldn't live without Sasori. He'd rather cut the glove-covered hand-mouths off of his hands. He squeezed Sasori's hand, looking at their new school, To-oh University.

"It's so big, un…"

Sasori found this funny, laughing a bit. "Of course it's big."

Deidara smiled slightly.

"It is a university, after all…"

Deidara and Sasori turned around, seeing a guy their age that looked like a child molester. He had longer, bushy, unkempt black hair, baggy jeans, a baggy long-sleeved tee, and tennis shoes with no socks. He stood in a strange posture, and had bag under his eyes. He was biting down on his thumbnail, ignoring their strange looks.

Ryuga looked at them. "And it's supposed to be big."

Deidara stared intently at Ryuga, trying to figure out the oddness of him. The examiners called for the students to come in for testing, and they filed in by number.

"Akasuna Sasori…Iwa Deidara…Hideki Ryuga…"

Deidara looked behind him, an eyebrow raised, and saw the kid from before. That guy had the same name as the famous idol? Deidara laughed in spite of himself, and turned away, looking down.

Light was looking at his desk, Ryuk beside him. Light answered the questions on his paper, and he heard a voice behind him.

"Sit properly!"

Light looked behind him, and looked at the bushy-haired boy. The boy was staring at Light intently, creeping him out.

Sasori looked up at the voice of the examiner, and rolled his eyes as he looked back at his exam.

After the exams, everyone went home, and the next day was an opening ceremony of sorts. Deidara and Sasori walked in, others looking at them and calling them queer. Some of them

were from their old high school, and as Sasori passed, called

him 'puppet fucker.' Deidara glared at them, and the redhead

said nothing, going about his business. Deidara and Sasori took

a seat, as Light and Ryuga went up to the stage, as the top

scoring students. Deidara's jaw dropped. Light looked like a

normal genius, but Ryuga just looked like a mad scientist. Sasori sighed.

"This year is going to be strange." He told the blonde, who was sitting directly beside him.

Deidara smirked. "I'll say."

Light sighed. Who was this guy? He looked suspicious. But that was beside the point. He had to make his student address and not screw up, which actually seemed quite easy…

Sasori watched Light intently. He looked like one of the gang members he had killed before…

Deidara was oblivious of this fact, playing with his blonde fringe nervously.

Ryuga watched Light as he gave the beginning of the speech, and then he finished it.

Light used the time in-between the two boys' addresses to figure out how to kill L…the Death Note, a notebook belonging to a God of Death, could kill. If you wrote a person's name down while thinking of their face, you would be able to kill them from a heart attack, unless you specified time and cause of death. Then that would happen instead. Yet, Light didn't know L's name OR face, making killing him impossible. L was the detective on top of the Kira case and could track down Light with the evidence he had now. If only Light could kill L, the world would be pure and would belong to him…

Sasori thought about it. This Yagami kid sure looked smart. But he wasn't anybody to worry about, other than the recently popular Kira case. There was a suspicious gleam in Light's eye, and he watched intently.

Light looked at Sasori. The redhead was a well-known kid, and he had heard the rumors back at the high school. _I will kill you, Akasuna Sasori. You're a cold-hearted murderer and a threat to society._ He thought to himself.

Deidara looked at Light, yawning, then leaned over to Sasori. "I want to go to our dorms, un!"

Sasori smiled a bit, still paying attention to his two strange peers. They came down from the stage and took a seat.

Light sat beside Ryuga, having no one else to sit by, really. Ryuga looked at Light with his weird stare, and he was biting his thumbnail again.

Ryuga looked at Light.

"Light Yagami," he said, trying to get Light's attention. Light looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm L."

Light's heart stopped at that moment and he looked at Ryuga, but quickly recovered. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you really are L, then I respect you."

"Yes, thank you, Yagami-kun."  
Light nodded, arguing to himself in his brain.

_Does he know who I am? Damn, that was a good move. Obviously, he's investigating the Task Force's families, including my dad's. That's why there were surveillance cameras. I'd better watch what I say now…_

Ryuga chewed on his thumbnail again, looking at the speaker.

Sasori sighed. _That Light kid is nothing but trouble…his genius is suspicious…_ he thought to himself. Deidara was asleep beside of Sasori, and the red head held back a laugh. Later, dorm rooms and roommates were announced.

"Iwa Deidara and Yagami Light…Hideki Ryuga and Akasuna Sasori…"

As everyone was being called, then looked for the person. Deidara and Light had room 209 and Sasori and Ryuga got room 213. Not _too_ far away. Deidara got his stuff together and went to the dorm, apparently Light had the key. He got to the door.

"Iwa Deidara, I assume?" Light asked, leaning against the wall with the key in hand. The blonde nodded. Light frowned. "Are you sure you're not female?"

Deidara frowned. He might be gay, but being called female made him mad. "No, un! I'm male…"

Light smirked. "What's up with the un thing?"

Deidara shrugged. "Force of habit, un." Light rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess we'd better go inside. Deidara nodded, agreeing. He had half of his belongings with him and could barely hold them. When they walked inside, Light's stuff was already there. Deidara frowned.

"No fair! I had to carry my stuff!"

Light snickered. "It comes with being a representative." Deidara huffed at this. This Yagami guy was kind of rude, not to mention stuck up and super-smart. Deidara played with the gloves on his hands, starting to put stuff up. He had his clothes, bedding, décor, and other things, including a picture that Sasori had gotten for him in Paris when Sasori's puppets got accepted into the Lourve. That brought back memories as he put it up. Memories from everything he had flew to him, including pictures of his little sister. He smiled slightly, putting the pictures up.

Light had to look extremely normal, putting pictures on his sister, mother, and father up in order to look like the model teen he appeared to be. Then, when Deidara had gone to the bathroom, Light set up the Death Note in a special place, putting it in one of the drawers and making a complex firetrap, putting a diary on top of it all to make it look innocent. It even had entries in it, really embarrassing ones. Light smirked, and then Deidara came in.

"Hey, what is that, un?" he asked, pointing to the diary.

"My diary…don't mess with it…you'll get burned…" Deidara frowned.

"Why, un?"

"Let's just say I really don't want anyone getting my diary…" Light faked a slight blush and Deidara laughed.

"What's in there, un? Porn?"

Light laughed fakely, but it was quite a convincing laugh. So convincing that Deidara laughed with him.

"Ah…well, I'm tired…" Deidara said. He had made his bed and then he jumped on it, and was soon asleep. Light then took out the Death Note carefully and wrote names as he watched the news on the TV that was in the room.

Sasori looked at his side of the room. It was full of puppets. He looked over at Ryuga. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't want to decorate?"

Ryuga shook his head. "I don't particularly like anything…" he retorted, looking at the candy in his bag. He didn't have any other clothes either. Sasori found it quite odd, and wished that Deidara had been his roommate instead…

The next day was quite different than the first. Everyone had class in the morning, and then came to the cafeteria for breakfast. Sasori and Deidara sat by each other, and Ryuga was outside while Light ate with them. Deidara would say loving things to Sasori and Sasori would respond, ignoring everyone else around. Light sent them weird looks as he ate. Deidara looked at his food and ate, and then they got back to the dorms.

Light looked at Deidara. "Are you sure that you're not female?" he asked again.

"No, un!!!" he yelled.

Sasori looked at Ryuga. "Do you even sleep?"

Ryuga shrugged. "Sometimes." Sasori blinked, and looked at Ryuga. "What the hell do you do all night?"

"I…research," he said. "Yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Perv. You look up porno, right?" he asked casually.

"Actually, no. I study." He still lied. He was usually on a laptop, looking up stuff on the Kira case and talking to the other agents.

Light looked at Deidara "Gay, huh?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah."

"And that puppet fucker is your boyfriend."

Deidara sighed. "Don't call him that."

Light chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Deidara sighed.

Light went to take a walk, and Deidara was bored. He thought about going to see Sasori, but his danna might get mad at him…but maybe…

Five minutes later…

Deidara was laughing his head off. Light's diary was in the floor with him, and he was reading the pages in the diary.

The first one said, _Dear diary, I am especially worried about my mom. She looks through my room sometimes when I'm out, and I'm afraid that she'll find the porn in my bookshelf. I hope that she doesn't get mad at me. If I want to get to college without her chopping my head off, I'd better hide them better._

Deidara laughed harder. This "super smarticle" dude was just a pervert. Deidara put the diary away, sighing to get the laughing out. He laid on his bed and kept on laughing.

Sasori sighed, looking at the picture of Deidara he had. He was really bored, and this perverted mysterious mad genius was just porning himself up on his bed, chewing on his thumbnail or drinking tea with twenty sugar cubes in it, at least. Deidara was on his mind, and he couldn't get him out. He sighed. "Ryuga, you have fun with that. I'm going."

"Okay, Akasuna-kun."

Sasori rolled his eyes, then went just a few rooms down to Deidara's room. It was perfect because Light wasn't there, either.

Deidara heard a knock and went to get it. He saw who it was and smiled, hugging the puppeteer lovingly.

"Danna!!" he yelled out, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here, un?" he asked, looking at Sasori.

"I got bored. Is that so bad?"

Deidara shrugged. "No, un…"

Sasori smirked, and sat down on Deidara's bed.

"Why don't you come over here?" Sasori asked, smirking.

Deidara blushed a little bit, coming over to sit by Sasori.

They just looked at each other, both having the desire to kiss the other. Deidara got closer to Sasori and their lips touched. It had always felt right for them to do this. Deidara put his tongue in Sasori's mouth, their tongues dancing together. Before you knew it, they were laying on Deidara's bed, holding each other closely, making out.

Ryuga walked into the room, because they had forgotten to close the door, and at the sight of them, the smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy…"

Sasori's eyes widened, and he pulled away from Deidara immediately, turning red. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just got bored to tears…"

Sasori glared. "That's an excuse to forget to knock?"

Ryuga shrugged. "I guess."

Sasori sighed. This guy was a total freak…just like everybody else.

Deidara looked at Ryuga. "You're a pervert…"

"I'm…a pervert?" he smiled at the idea.

Deidara nodded. Ryuga turned around and left, and Sasori frowned.

"I'd better leave, Deidara…" he said, looking at him.

"Aww, un!"

"Well, just be careful around that Yagami kid…" Sasori sighed, getting up and leaving.

Deidara scowled, but nonetheless, closed his cerulean eyes and slept.

Light sat on a bench outside, kinda bored. He had nothing to do really, apart from killing people, but he had to be cautious of how much of that he did, too…

Misa frowned at her manager. All she ever did was make Misa wait for work. Misa was bored, bored, bored, and she wanted to see her Light-kun… problem was that he was in his college already…then she thought about it; no one was making her sit there…and To-oh University was just next door…she smiled at the thought and walked towards the university, looking for Light, Rem right behind her.

Light sighed; Ryuk was laughing his usual 'Hyuk hyuk hyuk' beside him. He looked at the humorous shinigami, or death god. "What's so funny?" he asked him.

At that moment, Ryuga looked at Light. "Who are you talking to, Yagami-kun?" he asked, looking at him. He had a lollipop in his mouth and his usual stare in his eyes.

"Just thinking to myself…" he said, and then he saw Misa. He remembered when she came to his house a few days ago.

"_L__ight! Someone's here for you!!" Light's mother yelled. Light looked downstairs, seeing a pretty blonde girl in the doorway, holding a black notebook. _

"_I'm sorry to intrude like this, but you forgot your notebook. I'm Amane Misa and we go to school together."_

_Light nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking to. There had been a broadcast on the news that Kira had supposedly sent, but, considering he was helping his father with the Kira case, knew that this Kira was a second version of the original, and Light, being Kira himself, needed to meet this imposter, for this imposter could see the name and lifespan, because they had the shinigami eyes. He looked at Misa. "Thank you. Come in." he said, letting her upstairs. Up there, they had seen each other's shinigami. A criminal who had soon later been punished by Kira has had killed Misa's parents and she loved him for that. From then on, she looked for Kira and found him. And she was in love with him. She begged to be his girlfriend, and he decided to use her to his advantage, so he could kill L and then kill Misa herself. But if he killed Misa, Rem, Misa's shinigami, would kill him. What to do…?_

Light sighed as the ditzy blonde model came over to him.

"Light-kun!! I came to see you, because one of my photo shoots is just down the street!"

Light looked at her, completely expressionless. However, he was very angry and was thinking. _Idiot! That's L right there! Do you want to get caught?_

Misa looked at Ryuga. "Hmm, who's your friend?"

Ryuga smiled slightly, is posture the same as usual. He bit his thumbnail amusedly. "I'm Ryuga."

She looked at his name over his head, using her shinigami eyes. _Light, that's not his real name…._

Light smiled. "Yeah, Misa, he's named after that teen idol, Hideki Ryuga...isn't that interesting?"

She nodded, knowing what Light was doing. She couldn't say anything.

Ryuga looked at Misa. "Ahh, so you're Misa-Misa. Light is very lucky. I'm a fan…" he said, smirking. "Ever since the August version of Eighteen."

Other students were looking in the three's direction.

"Is that Misa-Misa?"

"OMG, It's Misa!"

Deidara had woken up and walked outside, because he heard commotion outside. He looked at what was going on, and then realized that some sort of celebrity was there. He ran towards them, and realized it was Misa Amane, an up-and-coming model. He smiled. "It's Misa!"

Misa laughed. She had more fans than she thought, but later, her manager came over. "Okay Misa, time to get back to work."

She nodded, looking at Light and Ryuga. "Bye Light-Kun! Bye Ryuga! Nice meeting you!"

Ryuga waved back, still smiling slightly.

Light waved, smirking internally. Misa had gotten L's name. It was over. Misa had three cell phones, and Light used one of them to call her. He pulled that cell phone out, and put in the number for Misa's main number, but heard the ring tone closer than he expected. He looked in Ryuga's direction.

Ryuga looked at the phone. He had gotten it from Misa in the commotion. "Hello?"

He asked, holding the phone in his own quirky way, and looked up boredly.

"Ryuga? How did you get this…?"

"Well, Yagami-kun…this is good news and bad news…but Misa has been arrested as being the second Kira…"

_Oh, SHIT…_


	2. Part 6

If Misa was caught as the Second Kira, Light would become more of a suspect than he already was…he went back to his room to ponder this.

Deidara had seen them arrest Misa. He couldn't believe it. So, the one who made that broadcast was a second Kira? The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. So that made Light more suspicious. Wait…

It made sense why Sasori wanted Deidara to be careful. Kira had killed over 200 times the amount of people that Sasori had, and Light acted funny around Sasori. Sasori had been a killer…Kira was after killers…

It all made sense.

_Light Yagami was Kira._

Those thoughts made Deidara have a ping of fright.

I helped Sasori kill the last gang member…

He ran to his dorms, trying to find Sasori. He knocked on the door hard, making his knuckles pop and bleed.

Sasori heard a horrid noise at the door, and walked over to it, opening it gingerly. "Hello…?"

"Un!"

Deidara looked at Sasori. "I get it." He said simply, confusing the redhead out of his wit.

"Get what?"

"Light Yagami is…Kira…" he whispered, the last word squeezing in-between his lips. "And he's after us next…"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, I thought you knew that. You just realized that?"

Light was watching them. _Damn_, he thought, looking at the couple. _If I'm not careful, they'll figure out that Ryuga is really L, and then I'll never fix this tainted world…_

Ryuga watched the couple, too. _Hmm, so they think that Light Yagami is Kira, as well…? I might need them for the investigation…_ he ate a few sugar cubes while thinking this.

Deidara looked at his danna. _Oh, god, I don't want us to die…_

Sasori sighed. _Well, at least now Deidara knows…_

Sasori went inside his dorm, Deidara following. They sat at a table, where Sasori made a puppet of Deidara.

Ryuga sighed, sitting in his weird position on his bed. "So, how are you today, Iwa-san?"

Deidara looked up. "Un?"

"How are you today?"

Deidara shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess…"

"And you, Akasuna-san?"

"Shut up, I'm busy."

Ryuga's expression stayed blank, and he stared at the redhead and blonde intently. _Should I let them join the investigation…?_

The more Ryuga thought about it, the more it had made sense. He walked over to the puppeteer and his sculptor boyfriend. Deidara looked up at Ryuga. "What, Hideki-san, un?" he asked, looking up. Sasori didn't take his attention off of his puppet, but listened to Ryuga.

"I have something to tell you both. And to ask you. I overheard you two conversing about Yagami-kun. You believe he is Kira, no?"

They both nodded at him, wondering what he was leading to.

"Well, I have a little secret…I am L."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "And I would like it if you two would join the Task force. We believe that Light is Kira, and we have him on the task force, which is quite a risk. Plus, I think that if I take you two into the task force, then you will help me get Light even more, and you will be protected.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, thinking the same thing.


	3. Part 7

Deidara looked at Ryuga. "I'll help out, un." He said, standing up.

Sasori looked at him. "I think I will, too."

Ryuga nodded. "Good."

The next day was a Saturday, and the students were free to leave campus. Ryuga, Sasori, and Deidara left to the NPA, Light had been there for a while already. When they got there, the other detectives gave Deidara and Sasori a strange look, and the glance that Light shot their way was ever stranger.

_Why are they here…? _He thought, looking down.

"Ryuzaki, are they…?"

Ryuga nodded. "They are joining the task force. Their deduction skills are excellent."

Light nodded.

"Um, Ryuga-san…"

"Please, call me Ryuzaki here." He told Sasori, biting on his thumbnail, as usual. He took his seat in his usual weird position, and grabbed a box of pocky, eating slowly. He put the box down, and looked at Deidara and Sasori.

"Here in the task force, we have fake names for everyone…so you, Deidara, are Tito Daichuo, and Sasori-san, Satsuma Saioro."

The two nodded.

"So…I will call you Tito-san and Satsuma-san."

They nodded again.

Light looked at Ryuzaki. "What is my fake name?"

"Asahi Raito."

Light nodded, taking it in.

Ryuzaki looked at Deidara and Sasori. "Satsuma-san, can you look at these things for me?" he asked the puppeteer, giving him a stack of photos. He gave Deidara a list of names.

"Tito-san, that is a list of the twelve agents. Kira murdered them all. This list is in the order of which they received a file of the names and faces of the other 12. It is in the same order as they died."

Deidara gawked at the list. There was something about the way the murders were carried out…the order and everything.

"Doesn't Kira need a name and a face?"

Ryuzaki nodded.

"Well, the file was of names and photographs…do you think that maybe Kira used that file somehow, un? He must have been in contact with one of the agents, un…"

Ryuzaki grinned. "You're not as blonde as you seem, Tito-san. That is the way it seems."

Deidara nodded, looking again.

Ryuzaki turned to Sasori. "Satsuma-san, can you see anything in the notes?"

Sasori looked up. "Yeah. They have print numbers on the back, but the notes themselves don't make sense. It took me a while to figure out, but the first words on each note…they come out, 'L do you know gods of death love apples?'"

Light looked at the notes. He had made his victims write those when he was testing the Death Note's abilities. The Death Note could control its victims before death.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, but the print numbers make more sense, because there is a fourth note."

Light looked at him. _A fourth?_

Ryuzaki arranged the notes so Sasori could see it. "Oh…that makes less sense, but I guess that's the order it's supposed to be in…that's weird."

Deidara looked at them, too. "Oh, that is weird…"

Ryuzaki nodded. "Well, that's all. You two can go back to campus."

They nodded, going back to the dorms hand in hand.

Matsuda looked at Ryuzaki. "Are they…?"

Ryuzaki nodded.


	4. parts 8 and 9

Deidara woke up the next day, looking around. The headmaster was hovering over him, waiting for him to awaken.

"Mr. Iwa, are you awake?"

Deidara yawned and nodded, getting up. "What do you need, sir?"

The headmaster stood up straight. "Just get dressed and meet me in my office. ASAP."

Deidara frowned, then nodded. The headmaster seemed mad at him. He wondered why.

He obeyed what Headmaster Futoshi asked of him, and was at his office as fast as he could, having just woke up and all.

"What have I done, un?"

The headmaster looked him in the eyes. "Pack up your stuff and come back here."

Deidara's eyes widened. In To-ho University, if you were told to pack up your stuff, you were going home and never coming back, and getting into another college would become extremely difficult. The blonde gulped and scanned the headmaster's expression with his cerulean eyes, then sighed and nodded. He ran to his dorm, packing his stuff as Light snored. He took every picture gently of of the walls and tables, for care that it wouldn't be broken. But one picture that he had framed from years ago fell, and the glass shattered. Light slept through it, but Deidara heard noises from next door.

Sasori had heard noises from next door and woke up, falling on the floor. He sighed, getting up and going next door to check up on Deidara. He knocked on the door softly.

Deidara looked up at the door, then back to his mess, and he carefully walked over the broken glass to get to the door.

"Un?" he murmured as he answered.

Sasori looked the blonde in the eyes. "What are you doing this early?"

Deidara frowned. "Don't worry, danna, I'm just…" but he could not come up with a good enough excuse. He looked at Sasori sadly, and the redhead tried to find out what was wrong. Deidara finally gave up and told Sasori what was going on.

The redhead took this in slowly. "So you think that he's expelling you? Why? You didn't do anything."

Deidara nodded. "That's just it, un!" he sighed, scowling deeply. "Can you help me clean this up, un?" he asked, changing the subject and pointing to the mess. Sasori nodded, and they packed Deidara's stuff after they disposed of the mess. But Deidara kept the picture in his pocket. When they had everything, they both went to Headmaster Futoshi's office so they could speak to him about this issue. They left Deidara's bags outside the office as they went in.

Futoshi blinked at the sight of Sasori. "Hello, Sasori-san."

Sasori nodded and returned the respect, and then looked the headmaster in the eyes. "I don't think that Deidara has done anything wrong." He said, a stiff look covering his face. Deidara looked at Sasori and back to the Headmaster. Futoshi nodded, but then smiled a little bit. "Well, you both did it, to be honest. I'm just moving Deidara to the girls' dorm so nothing happens between both of you again.

Deidara's jaw opened in astonishment, as did Sasori's. How did Futoshi know about that? Unless Ryuga told…

Then it hit Sasori. I Ryuga told so that we could think about the case more than each other…/I Sasori sighed, looking at Deidara to see if he got the same conclusion. OF course, the blonde was still oblivious to that possibility. Sasori nodded to the headmaster, then Deidara looked at Sasori uncertainly. He nodded slightly, too, and grabbed his bags.

"What room, un?" he asked, looking at Headmaster Futoshi.

Futoshi looked at him. "Room 384."

Deidara nodded, and he grabbed his stuff, Sasori helping him get everything. Together, they took Deidara to his new dorm room.

After dropping Deidara's heavy load numerous times, they finally got to the dorm. Three girls were outside, talking excitedly to themselves. Apparently they had found out about a boy coming to their dorms. Too bad that Deidara was on the wrong side of the fence for them. The blonde sighed, averting his eyeliner fresh eyes to them.

"I'm Iwa Deidara, nice to meet you." He said, bowing slightly. The bow was halfheartedly given to the giggling girls. One of the girls had stopped laughing, however.

She had blue hair, blue eyes, blue eye makeup, and…

A white origami rose.

Konan looked at Deidara and Sasori strange. "Deidara? From…"

"The high school basketball team." The blonde finished, his eyes flickering up to meet Konan's. "Konan, I'm assuming, un?"

She nodded. "I see that Sasori is here, too."

Deidara nodded.

Konan smiled slightly. "I see why you're here now. You and Sasori went to bed and the headmaster found out."

Sasori kept his soft lips shut tightly. Deidara blushed a little bit. The giggling girls stopped and stared at the embarrassed artists and kept staring, their brown and green eyes widened to the size of quarters.

Konan's smiled slanted into a smirk. "Well, that old Futoshi is a homophobe, as I've heard. You're the first guy to be sent here, though. The rest of them have been sent back home, and forced to go to a community college. Consider yourself lucky, blondie."

Deidara shrugged. "I guess so, un."

One of the girls, a redhead looked up at him with her green eyes, and snickered. The black haired one looked away, sighing.

Deidara cleared his throat and stood up straight. "W-well…who is in room 384, un?" he asked a bit shakily.

The redhead's snickers stopped. "Me, faggot, don't tell me that you're going to be in my room."

Deidara looked at her, his usually warm blue eyes turning into cerulean darts. She blinked a bit. The black haired girl looked at the redhead.

"Sayuri, can you be a bit more polite?" she said, one last tear running down her cheek. "He's new to our dorms. Do you really think that you should treat him that way?"

Sayuri blinked, her face going red. She bowed.

"H-hai, you are right, Aisu-hime."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at this. "H-hime? A princess, un?"

Aisu looked up at him. "I'm the headmaster Futoshi's daughter. Everyone is scared of me. Please ignore it." She replied, bowing slightly. "I wish they would just shut their mouths and treat me normally!" she snapped suddenly, startling Deidara. Sasori was just watching everything, staying silent.

"Dei, I think I'm just going to put your stuff up for you and leave." Sasori said, looking expressionless. Deidara frowned and nodded. "Okay, un."

Sasori left and Deidara looked to Konan, giving her an expression that said 'Get me the hell out of this.'

She smiled slightly. "Guys, Deidara needs to unpack. Give him space."

Aisu and Sayuri nodded and bowed. Apparently, both of the other girls were scared of Konan. But why…?

Ryuga was 'researching' when Sasori got back to the dorm. Sasori was really pissed off. He slammed the door as he stormed in.

"What the hell do you think you are accomplishing?!" he snapped at Ryuga, who stayed calm and looked at the redhead.

"Oh, hello, Akasuna-san. How are you?"

"How am I? How the fuck am I?"

Ryuga nodded. "If telling me is an issue, then you do not have to tell me."

Sasori sighed. "Why did you sell us out?"

Ryuga looked at him. "I did not."

Sasori shook his head. "Oh, so now you lie?"

Ryuga sighed. "I am telling the truth. I did not tell the headmaster anything about the incident.

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed. "Then who could have?"

"I don't know."


End file.
